


Ashkost Kata

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Death, Gore, Language, M/M, Profanity, Triggers, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at a tavern turns into a rough night when some Tal-Vashoth want to get their hands on the inquisitor. Adaar/Iron Bull, sexual assault, profanity, gore, death, blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashkost Kata

Ashkost kata  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
** Inquisition  
Warning: Contains profanity, adult themes, sexual references, sexual violence, rape mention, blood, gore.  
  
  Every now and again, on their travels, the Inquisitor could enjoy a few drinks in a proper tavern. It meant he and Bull could sleep on a bed rather than on the floor of their shared (or not) tent. It also meant a good, proper meal, and of course, drinks and good company.  
  Most of the others had made it to their rooms already. It was just the two qunari now. Kaaras had been taking it slow with his drinks, so he wouldn’t get too drunk, but he could still enjoy the company of his lover while he was up. Considering he’d been taking it slow, though, the drinks had been building up in his bladder, and it was time to break the seal.  
  Pushing himself up from his seat, he grunted, swaying a little as he stood. It took time for him to focus. “Alright, I’ve had too much, I really need to drain my bladder,” he muttered, holding Bull’s shoulder while he gathered himself a bit. He’d just go outside, because walking up those stairs? Not a good idea, unless Bull was there to guide him up. The lavatory was probably outside anyway, where the pot could be kept away from the tavern and food. Wasn’t a very good idea to keep them in here, after all. Drunks spewing and… other things.  
  
  “Ey, don’t go walkin’ too far, Kadan,” Bull chuckled, the mage’s gloved fingertip’s leaving his arm as he walked off. Bull watched him stumble his way out the door, but he was definitely not as drunk as he’d seen him. He’d be fine. He’d give him a moment or two, and if he wasn’t back in a few minutes, then he’d check if he hadn’t fallen into a hole along the way.  
  
  Making his way outside, Kaaras rubbed his tired neck. He should probably go to bed after he got back. They’d been travelling all day, and a good sleep would do him well, especially now considering he was probably going to have a hangover. Maybe not a terrible one, or the worst one he’d ever had, but he knew when he’d had too much to drink. That’s why he took is slow, though. He’d hopefully sober up in an hour or so, have some pillow talk with Bull before they drifted off to sleep.  
  His boots dragged lightly against the ground as he didn’t pick his feet up entirely, hitting the leaves and shrubs as he walked to a private enough bush where he unravelled his belt and undid the lace of his pants. It would be nice getting these off, too. Damn tight leather. But they looked so pretty, and Kaaras really did enjoy the look of them.  
  Leaning his head back, he sighed blissfully as he finally took a leak. Honestly, it felt better than sex to let the load go, hearing the large amount hit against the grass, pooling quickly. He heard something else, though, and a long ear flicked back, his head coming back up. He wasn’t entirely in the light, he didn’t want people seeing what he was doing. It had to be one person.  
  Thinking it was Bull, he smirked drunkenly, ready to fire some cocky remark about his prick being out in the open. He opened his mouth and turned over his shoulder, words staying in—and he was thankful they had. It wasn’t Bull. It was the few Tal-Vashoth that he’d noticed had been lingering around the tavern when they’d arrived.  
  “Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” he chuckled, considering he was staring at them. He quickly finished off and put himself back together so he could turn, kicking a boot into the dirt to cover the mess he’d made.  
  


 “You’re the Inquisitor, right? Damn… so you really are one of us,” said one of the grey skinned men. They all wore the same symbols, the same vitaar markings on their body.  
  
  Suddenly, Kaaras was quite sober, and he didn’t really like the look of the group. But he’d not jump to conclusions, after all, that’s what people thought of him. How hypocritical of him would it be to think the worst of them? He wouldn’t be like that.  
  “I am, yes,” he stated, a small nod of his head. “Do you own the tavern? I noticed your group when we arrived here.” All of them were taller than him, which wasn’t too much of a surprise. Generally, most qunari were, but he was still a good foot taller than most humans. He wasn’t short, just a short qunari.  
  
  The tallest extended his hand. “Jakkith. You’re Adaar, right? Pleasure’s all mine to meet you, Ser.”  
  
  Kaaras extended his hand, despite what he’d just been holding, and shook it, the man giving a very firm squeeze against his glove. “Pleasure,” he smiled, keeping his happy appearance up. He did smell of alcohol though, and it wasn’t hard to tell he’d been drinking.  
  
  “These are my boys.” The other three were various shapes and sizes, but there was no denying that they were all filled with muscle and scars. “We have Katoh,” (cliché, Kaaras thought), “Tahkoth, and our own Adaar. But that’s his name. You have a human name, right?”  
  
  Kaaras felt his lips part, trying to keep a very placid expression. One wrong expression and he had a feeling they wouldn’t stay so friendly. “Ah… no, I mean, I do in the sense that I have a first, middle and last, yes. But, they are all of Qunlat. But I’m sure you’re not here to learn about my name…” His tone became a little blunt.  
  
  Jakkith smirked. “Sorry, how rude of us. We’ve been out here our whole lives after we escaped the Qun. When we heard that the Herald of Andraste, a human god, was a qunari, we practically shit ourselves.” The other three snickered and a loud, overly enthusiastic laugh came from Jakkith.  
  
  The mage stood there, hands moving to his back. He didn’t see anything funny about it, really. Kaaras was Vashoth, and that human god was the god that he also believed in—no thanks to his upbringing and his parent’s change of faith when they hit Starkhaven and his mother birthed him.  
  He put on a small laugh, though, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable. “Well, I suppose, when you walk out of the Fade, humans will think anything.” He mentally rolled his eyes, taking a step back towards the tavern. Bull was probably wondering where he was. That’s when he felt a hand hit his shoulder, and he stopped.  
  He was outnumbered. He knew that much. He had no staff. But he was still a mage, and to these men, he was a Saarebas. What did they want? Coin? If they pissed off and left him alone, then he might give it to them. They were Tal-Vashoth, and he was sure they were leading hard lives out here, he was more than willing to help them out, so long as they didn’t act like complete arseholes.  
  
  “Oh, we haven’t offended you, have we? We wouldn’t want to offend the almighty Inquisitor. Slave to humans,” he spat, a growl there now.  
  
  Kaaras brushed the man’s hand off him, this time his brows furrowing. “I had a hard life, just like any of you. I was a mercenary before this, I have seen my fair share. Why don’t you just go back to your camp and we’ll call it a night, hm?” Always the pacifist… at first. There was no need to get in a fight, and he knew his skills wouldn’t be as precise with the alcohol running through his veins.  
  
  Jakkith blocked the view of the tavern. “We would, but we’d prefer to make you our guest, Inquisitor.” He bowed lightly, a broken horn of his showing the real damage to it. The other was straight back, curled upwards at the tip.  
  “We’d love to see how you get your hands on such fancy clothes. And that man you were with? I assume you prefer the company of qunari, then, and men at that.” He touched the Inquisitor’s scarf that was wrapped nicely around his neck, flipping it with a hand.  
  
  Patting his scarf back down, Kaaras wished that Bull was here now. He could fight men, and qunari men at that, but being this outnumbered? There were four of them, and the biggest one was as tall as Bull, and musclier—however, lacking the weight.  
  “Look, I didn’t come here for troub-ah!” He gasped as a hand cupped between his legs, and his back was pushed against the nearest tree. His first instinct was to kick the man, but the others soon came around to hide that he was even there. Being short had its disadvantages. Where the fuck where his guards?  
  
  “Well, you don’t disappoint, do you?” Jakkith hissed in a sultry tone, lips parted as he watched the Vashoth squirm under his touch. “Oh… you like that, ser?” He felt the thickness in the leather pants grow hard against his palm and he firmly massaged it. Well, he wasn’t expecting it to be so easy. The Inquisitor did surprise him. Apparently he liked it rough. He had no knowledge of the man’s sensitivities.  
  
  Kaaras jaw tightened as he looked away. Now really wasn’t a good time for his prick to get so active. Of course they would think that he enjoyed it. Who wouldn’t? His reaction was fast, and not normal, but he felt embarrassed, his cheeks burning, even if he was furious that they had pinned him.  
  “Please stop,” he asked, voice soft, a groan leaving his throat as the man continued to feel his erection. His breath was shaken now. What, they expected to sexually take him? To… _rape_ him!?  
  His ears pricked back at the thought. How dare they touch him like this!? Because he’d worked his arse off and become someone! He never even asked for this! He didn’t think he was better than them, but they obviously thought he did. Inquisitor wasn’t a highlight of everyone’s day, was it now? And this wasn’t the first time he’d been approached, hit on when he didn’t want to be, and attacked. But this was the first time he’d been assaulted this far. Maybe it was the alcohol slowing him down, maybe it was because there were four of them and only one of him. He felt panic rise in his throat.  
  
  A chuckle purred from Jakkith. “You want us to stop? Hear that boys, he wants us to stop.” He gripped the manhood tighter, getting a pained noise from the Inquisitor. “I got you where I want you, boy. There ain’t nothin’ you can do about it.”  
  
  Kaaras growled, and he lifted a boot, kicking the man right in the gut. It pushed him back, the hand relieving him of its strangulation. He panted, struggling to get away, but with two qunari now pinning his arms, and the third one with a knee between his legs, he didn’t have much else he could do.  
  Knuckles came his way, and his face was forced to the side as he was struck from the kith’s leader. He winced, opening his jaw to see if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn’t, but he could taste blood in his mouth, and he had a pretty nasty cut on his tongue from one a tooth.  
  
  Brushing his stomach down from where the boot had hit him, Jakkith approached the Vashoth once more, a fire in those red eyes. Oh, how good it felt to have a man of such power trapped in his pocket.  
  “Well, I was going to make this easy on you, quick and fast, but considering how receptive you are, perhaps I’ll draw it out a little bit.” He pressed his hand back against the Inquisitor’s bulge, feeling him struggle, though going still when he pulled out a knife with his other hand, pressing it against his throat.  
  “You can die here, the great Inquisitor, or you can give us what we want.”  
  
  “What the hell is the point of you getting off on this?” Kaaras sneered, feeling the cold blade against the stubble of his neck. “So you can say you fucked the Inquisitor? Who cares! You’re Tal-Vashoth! You have no one to impress!”  
  
  Jakkith put on a pouty face. “Boy, we would have liked you if you weren’t the Inquisitor. Strutting up on that mount of yours, all prettily wrapped up and ready to go.” He took Kaaras’ scarf again, twirling it around his finger. “Only makes it more precious that you are the Inquisitor. A fighter, too.” He came practically gift wrapped!  
  
  The Tal-Vashoth once more sneered and snickered around him. Maker, where the fuck was Bull!? And where the fuck where his soldiers!? There should have been someone on watch out here so shit like this didn’t happen. With his title, came enemies. He wasn’t stupid. He knew he could be stabbed in the back in any tavern, so he always had soldiers with him. Everyone else was in bed, he knew, but surely the guards were still awake, unless they’d gotten drunk enough. Or worse… these men took them out. He should have been more careful.  
  He tried to fight against the pleasure that warmed in his belly, and he squirmed again. “You’re disgusting!” He spat at him, which earned him a solid slap to the other cheek, making him growl. Worth it. The fucker deserved getting spat in the eye, and when they were done with him, he was going to personally tear every one of their dicks off and shove them down each other’s throats.  
  
  “Spit on me again, and I’ll turn you around, strip those tight little pants off you and fuck you raw.” He tore the scarf off, ripping the coat off and tearing at the Inquisitor’s pretty, white tunic. It meant that the knife was no longer against the man’s neck, but it was still in his hand, and if he was smart, he wouldn’t do anything stupid or more scars would be on his handsome face.  
  Grinning, he pressed the blade to the man’s top button, slicing the fabric and popping it open. He took it slow. One by one, until he got about half way down, finally exposing some of the pale, smooth flesh, and a necklace. “Oh… lovers?”  
  
  By now, Kaaras was a sweaty mess, his chest panting, fear and anger surging through his veins. He took every detail in on them, from the paint, to a freckle on their skin. He’d let those details fail him when he was a young boy and the bandit who killed his father got away. All he remembered was a tattoo. Never again.  
  He’d yell, but that knife was too close to his throat and chest for comfort. And there were bigger things to think about than the defiling of his body. Thedas needed the anchor on his hand… He couldn’t get himself killed. And Tal-Vashoth like this? They cared little for what was going on, just the short term of what they got.  
  “He means nothing to me…” Kaaras lied, only to protect Bull. It was best not to get him involved. “It was my mothers. Don’t you know this is a symbol of endearment for not just lovers, but family, and those you care for?”  
  
  Jakkith laughed a short, loud noise. “Listen to you, all grown up? We lived it. We were there! We know what it’s like to be under people like you, people who think that they’re better than us! And let me tell you, seeing you squirm like a little bitch gives me a downright hard on. Just how much before you wet those pants of yours, almighty Herald?”  
  
  Kaaras swallowed hard as the hand was back between his legs, making him whine. He closed his mouth. He’d never please them by giving in! He couldn’t! But fuck… his body was so needy and weak. He felt his stomach tighten as he was toyed with one again, member easily going thick. “Stop… just… fucking stop!”  
  
  That only edged the Tal-Vashoth on. He gripped in between the man’s legs tighter.  
  
  It wasn’t meant to be like this. Tal-Vashoth weren’t meant to be like this! They should be cherishing their freedom from the Qun, not becoming the abusers they so feared! Everything Bull said about them was right. No wonder he killed them. They were savages…!  
  “Nnn…!” He felt his breathing increase rapidly. “I’m going to kill all of you… every single one of you,” he hissed, a long moan making its way out of his throat. His body tightened, convulsing against the man’s hand, and he cringed as he felt the hot dampness surround him. Fuck… His ears lowered, humiliated, and the overwhelming sensation made his body suddenly relax, even if he wanted nothing more than to fight.  
  Cheers were heard. Cheers? Kaaras shook, his body exposed in the night. He still had pants on, thank the Maker. But he felt disgusting, his pants damp from his release. His head rose when he felt a finger go beneath his chin, picking it up.  
  
  “Now turn around. I’m gunna make a real man outta you, Herald of Andraste. It’s only fair that you help me after I helped you, yes?”  
  
  Kaaras felt his muscles tense, and he growled, jaw going tight. “I don’t need a pathetic deserter like you to make me a man.” He used his feet once more, pressing his back against the tree and using the two other qunari on his side as leverage. He was able to pick up both feet and force them against the man’s chest, this time knocking him onto his back, all the while being kept upright against the tree.  
  He squirmed as hard as he could to slip out of the other men’s grasp, his shirt ripping, a sleeve coming clean off. When he was free, he put his hands together, a long shard or ice splintering out of his palms and going in both direction, like a double bladed word. A soft squelch was heard as it penetrated their guts and they gurgled.  
  Dispelling it, the shard disappeared, innards oozing out of them, and they fell to the grass with a thud. Two more. Jakkith was pissed, like a raging animal. That’s where Kaaras had him at an advantage. He may be a mess when it came to discussing plans, or even with his lover, but out here? With his magic, in his element, he had a focus like no other.  
  The other qunari ran at him, and Kaaras ducked, using his shortness as an advantage and knocking him down as he swept his foot across the ground. He rolled, but he was soon up. He heard Jakkith yell for him to hurry up and kill him, but Kaaras dodged again, and this time, put his hands to the ground. Ice shards sprung out from the ground, catching the qunari through the thigh and sticking him there. But Kaaras didn’t stop there, he growled, forcing more out of the ground until the man was torn clean apart, blood splattering over his shirt as he was turned to a mangled mess of strands and parts.  
  Now, it was just Jakkith and his filthy, raping hands. Kaaras stood back up, glowering at the man. “I thought you were going to make a man out of me… I’m waiting,” he teased.  
  
  The Tal-Vashoth looked at his fallen men. Be damned if a pretty boy like Kaaras Adaar was going to take him out! Inquisitor or not! He growled, holding his blades, having pulled another out from his back pocket. “I’ll make more than a man out of you. I’ll make a mess out of you, Herald. A bloody mess!”  
  
  There was a path. He could take it with ease. Yes… that would do. “I’m sure you know the meaning of this one, then: _Ashkost kata!_ ” He ran at the man, boots thumping on the ground, and when he was closest near Jakkith, he jumped, using the tree and planting a boot on it to slip through the space between them. He landed on the ground, and before the other qunari could even fully turn, he summoned his spirit blade and shoved it through the man’s back. Jakkith stumbled, and Kaaras kicked him to the floor, the light fading.  
  
  A cough and a sputter came from the Tal-Vashoth. He never knew the man was a Knight Enchanter! Blood could be tasted on his tongue, and he called out when a boot kicked him hard in the side, making him roll onto his back.  
  
  Slamming a boot onto the man’s chest, Kaaras heard him wheeze, and it gave the Inquisitor a great sense of satisfaction. “Feel like a man now?” he asked, a sneer on his lips.  
  
  “Still made you wet your pants, didn’t I?”  
  
  Kaaras’ expression went cold, and he hissed. “Fuck you,” he spat, kicking his boot back on his chest. Another gargled laugh, and another stomp of his boot until he couldn’t take it anymore, that shit eating fucking grin. Kaaras continued to lift his foot, stomping, breaking the bone, crushing the man beneath him, and it took over him, his body shaking with rage, ice spraying across the floor with each thrust of his foot.  
  “Fucking! Die! You fucking pig!” he yelled. Jakkith was long dead, but the memories weren’t, they were fresh, and still damp in his pants. He leant down, and even though the man’s chest was completely caved in, he grabbed his neck and straddled him, strangling him and using all the energy and mana he had left in him. He yelled through gritted teeth, eyes burning, body cooling to freezing temperature, and let every last bit of his magic blast through the tavern’s radius, a wave of ice hitting the wall and going across the grass. At that moment, he heard a worried voice, making him stop, but his hands were still tight, his breathing ragged and eyes wide, teeth bared.  
  
  “Damn, I thought you were just takin’ a piss, boss… what happened here?” Bull made his way over, seeing the ice having covered the dew in the night. He saw Kaaras’ shirt was torn, his scarf on the ground, and he picked it up. “Thought you were maybe doin’ a number two.” There was a laugh there, but he stopped when he saw the damage done to the qunari on the ground.  
  Fuck… Kaaras took all of them out? He looked around, seeing locations, how they died, proximity, and lastly, the reaction of the Inquisitor, breathing, ears back, eyes wide, hands lingering, tight on the dead body.  
  “Kadan… you alright?”  
  
  Swallowing heavily, Kaaras pushed himself up, scraping his bloody boot on the grass as he swayed a little, looking at Bull. “You were right…” he spoke, his voice soft as he looked Bull in the single eye. “You were right when you killed them.”  
  
  As Kaaras stepped into the light, Bull could see the full damage. His lip was swollen, his cheek, too. He’d been hit—hard. His shirt was torn, buttons undone down to his belly. Eyes travelled down further to the silky shimmer on his pants.  
  His muscles tensed, and he took a step towards the man, offering his scarf back. “You’re not like them,” he spoke. Kaaras was not Tal-Vashoth. He was not a savage.  
  
  “No… but people think I am. They think I’m like that!” He shot a hand to the half crushed corpse, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. “For years, I wanted people to accept me, for years I tried to be the best I could be! _Human!_ But everything I did was still different. And now I know why! Because scum like that exists! They think I’m the same!” And he tried protecting them… Trying to prove that all Tal-Vashoth weren’t like that. How wrong he had been.  
  Bull went to touch him, and he pushed the hand away from him, knocking the scarf into the grass. “Don’t… I… I need a moment to myself.” He breathed, trying to calm down. Fuck… Bull didn’t need the third degree, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t face him either, not when he’d given into their dirty hands.  
  Moving past him, he made his way towards the road that had led to the tavern. It was that moment he saw that the guard at the door was on his arse, sleeping or passed out from being drunk. He marched his way up and shook him awake, the man confused and blabbering.  
  “You could have gotten someone killed!” he snapped, pulling him up by the collar and making him stand on his feet. “Slack off like that again and I’ll have you locked in a cell for the rest of your life!”  
  
  The man shook, fixing his hat and standing up straight. “Yes, Ser! Sorry, Ser!” But the Inquisitor was gone as fast as he had appeared. All he could see was a faint, white shirt making its way into the dark. He looked around, seeing the dead bodies. Oh, Maker! The Iron Bull was standing there, looking at him. What the hell happened?  
  
  “Give him some time, kid,” Bull muttered, a small smile there. Sure, he was asleep, and shouldn’t have been, but Kaaras would come back and apologise his arse off like he always did when he got in a mood. Although this mood was different. He didn’t need to glower at the soldier, what the Inquisitor said had already scared him back into shape.  
  Bull moved over and took a seat on the bench. “If you’re tired, go take a nap upstairs. I’m gunna to be here a while.”  
  
  “But… he just said-,”  
  
  “Yeah, he says a lot of things.” Bull chuckled again, keeping the mood light. “Look, if you really wanna help, you should be at your best. Go take a few hours. I should clean this mess up anyway.”  
  
  The soldier was confused, but he nodded. “Yes, ser-Bull-ser…” He took off his hat, nodding again before heading inside.  
  
  It might be a few hours, but The Bull would stay up as long as he needed to until Kaaras came back. If he didn’t want to talk about it, then he didn’t have to, if he did, Bull would sit there to listen and support him. He didn’t plan on sleeping much tonight, anyway.


End file.
